Next Generation
by Beca1012
Summary: All your favorite couples are married and have kids. Rated T.
1. Beginning

Next Generation

Meet the kids

**Annabeth and Percy's kids**

Emma Jackson

Cassie Jackson (CJ)

Gilicia Jackson

Ariana Jackson

Nick Jackson

**Ares' kids**

Makenzie Michaud

Liliana La Rue

**Aphrodite**** Kids**

Bea Downy

Alexander Montera

Liz Montera

**Apollo Kids**

Maeve Moratiy

Carly Art (Peaches)

**Jason and Piper's Kids**

Kenneth Grace

Becca Grace

Josie Grace

**Nico and Thalia's Kids **

Austin Di Angelino

Dylan Di Angelino

**Athena's Kids**

Abby Brown

Rachel Wood

Jenny Gao

**Demeter's kids**

Morgan Polo

**Zeus's Kids**

Dylan Rushford

**One Direction **

Harry Styles

Niall Horan

Zayn Malik

Liam Payne

Louis Tomlinson

**Grover and Juniper's kids**

Grover Jr.

Chapter 1

**Emma POV**

"Emma can you bring Gilicia and Ariana and Nick to the park?" Mom asked me. "Sure if I can bring Kenneth he is my best boyfriend." I said responding. "That better be to words young lady." Mom said. "They are mom. Don't worry." I said while shaking my head no. she doesn't know neither does dad. "Good they better be." Mom said.

I called up Kenneth to meet me at the park. When I got there I told my little siblings to go play with their friends. Then Kenneth came up from behind me and hugged me. "Hey Kenneth." I said to while playfully punching him. "Hey sweet thing." He said to me. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him. "For a walk?" He asked me. "Sure as long as you hold my hand." I said to him. "Ok beautiful." He said while gabbing my hand.

By the time we got back from our walk my mom was walking by. Ah oh. "Emma what are you thinking!" She said while slapping Kenneth in the face. "Mom why did you do that?!" I said yelling at my mother not a good idea. "Go get your sisters and your brother and start walking home now!" She yelled at me. "Alright mom." I said while going to get my little siblings and start walking to camp/home.

**Kenneth POV**

"Hello Miss Chase." I said trying not to be slapped in the face again. "Soon to be Mrs. Jackson, Kenneth." She said to me not wearing an engagement ring. "Ok." I said. "So Kenneth why where you holding my daughters hand?" She asked pissed off. "Umm….. She….Umm...Is...Umm...my…Girlfriend." I stuttered out. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER UNDERSTAND!" She said yelling really loud. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT ANNIE!" I said yelling back. "DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" She said yelling again.

"Kenneth, Annabeth." My mom said walking to me. "Piper how are you?" Annabeth said. "Good how you doing." My mom said looking at my face that is really red now. "Good." Annabeth said. "Cool now can you explain why my son's face is red?" My mom asked. "Yes I can you see he was holding Emma's hand." She explained. "And I slapped him in the face." Annabeth said. My mom just started laughing. "Lighten up Annie." She said walked away. "Oh see you tomorrow." My mom said as she got it to the car.

**Annabeth POV**

As I'm walking to camp I was thinking _"Why would my daughter go against my rules. This is what I fallowed till I kissed Percy." _

"Annabeth your home I was scared that you were injured or killed by a monster!" Percy said while running to kiss me. I let him kiss me for how ever long he wanted to. "Now wise girl don't move I have something to ask." He said as he pulled away. "Ok Percy but what?" I asked. The he got down on one knee and said "Annabeth I love you more then the water itself. You are the mother of my five wonderful children. You have beautiful blond hair and the most beautiful stormy grey eyes I have ever seen. That makes me fall in love with every time I see you. Will you do the honor of marring me?" "YES Percy YES." I said while running to kiss him. When I kiss him my tong is asking for an entrance to his mouth.


	2. Coming to camp

**AN: Clarisse and Chris have six kids. The names are; Madison, Kristina, Jason, Erick, Josie, Adam. Madi, Kris are twins and Jason, Erick are twins and Josie and Adam are twins. Becca and Kenneth's little sister Josie is now Jessie or Jessica.**

Chapter 2

**Cassie POV**

"Becca I'm going to see you later today at camp right?" I asked my best friend while I'm at her house for her birth day party from last night. "Yes I think so if not Monday." She answered. "Well isn't your twin brother coming today. Then why aren't you?" I asked her. "Kenneth is going today because he wants to I don't have to but if you want me to I will." She said trying to act like my mom. "Ok Becca daughter of Piper and Jason Grace." I said not trying to laugh.

"Hey Becca dear can you be sweet and get your brothers bags out of the house so we can get to camp." Mrs. Grace said coming out with Becca's bags. "Yeah sure mom we are bringing Cassie right." Becca said sarcastically.

_**Later that day at camp **_

**Still Cassie POV**

"Hey sis what's up? Why do you look like mom just found out? Did she if she did I'm so sorry." I asked my twin sister. "Kenneth got slapped by mom, yes mom found out and thanks. How was Becca's party?" she asked so sadly. I felt so bad for her. I really did.

"Good. I miss a lot being away from camp for two days don't I?" I asked. "Yes you do." Emma said while not trying to laugh. And she pointed be hind me and I saw. OH MY GODS! I turned and saw Madi and her sister Kris. "Madi I haven't seen you in forever." I asked the girl my dad sad I'm supposed to hate, but I don't. I don't know why she is so nice.

"Hey Kris." I said to the girl I absolutely hate. "Hi." Kris said and I'm pretty sure she sounded like Clarisse. Kris and Madi maybe identical twins but they are nothing alike. "Clarisse, Chris how are you?" I asked the two adults on this earth that Emma told about her and Kenneth. "Good how are you?" They said in unison. They are defiantly perfect for each other. "Jinx knock on wood now you oh me a soda/nectar." Again they said in unison. "Good you better go get Jason, Erick, Josie, and Adam. Before they run into a few campers training with a monster." I said pointing to the four idiots. "Oh thanks." They said in unison and running after there kids.

**Emma POV**

I was walking around showing Madi around camp. While my sister Cassie was showing Kris around. I feel so bad for her. I really do. As I got to the lake Madi needed to use the restroom so I pointed her in the direction and I was going to wait for her near the water. I was only there before "EMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" My best friend Liliana screamed. Then I fell into the lake. "Oh my gods are you ok Emma?" my best friend said.

"Yes I'm fine." I said getting out of the water. "Oh my gods! Emma your bone dry. I thought you were the daughter of Athena and Athena defiantly not one of her powers." She said. "Wait a minute this explains why I saw Cassie washing the dishes from two feet away." She said under her breath. "You two are not twin daughters of Athena as I thought you are twin daughters of Poseidon." She said so happily like she just figured it out. I shock my head no. "NO this can't be my sister told me to stay away from Percy and Annabeth."


	3. One Direction Concert

Chapter 3

**Liliana POV **

"NO this can't be my sister told me to stay away from Percy and Annabeth." I said backing up from my best friend. "Liliana who is your sister?" my best friend asked me. "Clarisse Rodriguez. Why?" I said to my best friend. "Just wanted to know." She said to me.

"I don't care what my sister says you are my best friend." I told my best friend. "Thanks Liliana." She told me.

**Cassie POV**

"Dad 1D is in town can we please go!" I asked my dad. "Yes we can but" He said. Oh I hate buts. "You have to bring your mother your sister and Becca." He continued. "Ok as long as we can go!" I said so happily. "CJ when is the concert?" my dad asked. It's like he is clueless. "Tonight there is five tickets left for front row and I already have them. I also have three backstage passes." I told my dad. "Alright lest start getting ready." He told me. "Let's go!"

**Later that day in the car**

"What makes you beautiful" I said.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh"_

**At the concert **_  
_

"I'm so happy!" I screamed.

"Welcome everyone to the One Direction concert." "Well here is One Direction."

"Whoa!" everyone in the crowed said.

_[Verse 1]__  
__[Liam]__  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Bridge]__  
__[Harry]__  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]__  
__[All]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Verse 2]__  
__[Zayn]__  
So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

_[Bridge]__  
__[Harry]__  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]__  
__[All]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_[Harry]__  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

_[x2]__[Harry]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_[All]__  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]__  
__[All]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (__[Harry:]__ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_[Harry]__  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, see I've trying to get back_

Before the cool dawn run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothings going to stop me but to find intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Doodoo-oohh oh you besta believe I'm yours, yours and yours and yours

Open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family, and  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do, d-d-do dontchya dontchya dontchya  
Don't you wanna come in  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

Scoobe wooooooah Ohhhhhh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohohohohoh mhhhmmmhh

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed

I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours!

_[Harry]__  
Give you this, give you that  
Blow a kiss, take it back  
If I looked inside your brain  
I would find lots of things  
Clothes, shoes, diamond rings  
Stuff that's driving me insane_

_[Harry]__  
You could be preoccupied  
Different date every night  
You just got to say the word  
But you're not into them at all  
You just want materials  
I should know because I've heard  
When girls say..._

_[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
But that's crazy  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
And that's not me  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
To be loved by you_

_[Liam]__  
You've got everything you need  
But you want accessories  
Got to hold it in your hand  
If I changed the world for you  
I bet you wouldn't have a clue  
Don't you know that I can't stand  
When girls say..._

_[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
But that's crazy  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
And that's not me  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
To be loved by you_

_[Louis]__  
Oh, and all the girls say…_

_[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
But that's crazy  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
And that's not me  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
To be loved by you_

_[Zayn]__  
Be loved by you  
I wanna, I'll stay true  
I wonder if you knew  
What you put me through  
But you want, you want, you want me to love you too_

_[Liam]__  
I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, but that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

_[Zayn]__  
Oh, and all the girls say…_

_[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
But that's crazy  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
And that's not me  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Louis]__  
To be loved by you_

_[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Harry]__  
And all the girls say  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
__[Zayn]__  
And that's crazy  
__[All]__  
I want, I want, I want,  
To be loved by you_

_[LIAM PAYNE]__  
You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I see it's just a matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

_[HARRY STYLES]__  
On the other side of the world, it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

_[ALL]__  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

_[NIALL HORAN]__  
Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing_

_[LOUIS TOMLINSON]__  
Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking_

_[HARRY STYLES]__  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

_[ALL]__  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

_[ZAYN MALIK]__  
And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it_

_[ZAYN MALIK & HARRY STYLES]__  
All we wanna have is fun  
But they say that we're too young  
Let them say what they want_

_[ALL]__  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to_

_[ALL]__  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

_[Liam]__  
Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance_

_[Harry]__  
Can we fall one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh, and if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else_

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
(Oh) Only you  
Hey (hey)

_[Liam]__  
Now, girl, I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than your words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

_[Zayn]__  
I'll be here by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else_

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you

_[Zayn]__  
Oh, girl,  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more?  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
I'll make it better_

One more, one more,  
Can we try one more, one more...

Can we try one more time and make it all better?

_[Harry]__  
'Cause it's gotta be you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you  
Only you_

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
(Oh) Only you

_[Liam]__  
I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,_

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

_[Niall]__  
If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,_

_[Louis]__  
And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin',_

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

_[Zayn]__  
Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,_

(And I say)

_[Liam]__  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_[Zayn]__  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside (oh, yeah),  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming to our concert hope your having a great time." Harry says. He is looking at me then Naill then back to me again. Wait is Naill looking at me. "Girl in the front row with blonde hair and blue grey eyes. With the blue shirt and the grey pants. Well Naill is looking at you every time he is not singing." Harry said. That made me happy. "Well back to the concert." Harry said.

_[Zayn]__  
Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

_[Harry]__  
Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_[Liam]__  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move_

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[All]__  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Harry]__  
And let me kiss you_

_[Zayn]__  
Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah_

_[Niall]__  
Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

_[Liam]__  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move_

_[Zayn]__  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_[All]__  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Zayn]__  
And let me kiss you __[x5]__[All]__  
C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na_

_[Louis]__  
Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Harry]__  
And let me kiss you_

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

_[Harry]__  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[Chorus]__  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[Chorus]__  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

_[Harry]__  
You've got that one thing_

_[Liam]__  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

_[Chorus]__  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing

_Lately I found myself thinking (thinking)  
Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot)  
And up in my head I'm your boyfriend (boyfriend)  
But that's one thing you've already got_

He drives to school every morning (morning)  
While I walk alone in the rain (the rain)  
He'd kill me without any warning (warning)  
If he took a look in my brain

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would)  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would

Back in my head we were kissing  
I thought things were going alright (alright, alright, alright)  
With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'  
Reality ruined my life

(On the top of the world!)

It feels like I'm constantly playing  
A game that I'm destined to lose  
'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend  
He's got 27 tattoos

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would)  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would, I would)

Would he please you?  
Would he kiss you?  
Would he treat you like I would (I would)?  
Would he touch you?  
Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would

Would he please you? Would he please you?  
Would he kiss you? Would he kiss you?  
Would he treat you like I would (like I would)?  
Would he touch you? Would he touch you?  
Would he need you? Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would, I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would, I would, yeah, I would, yeah

_[LIAM]__  
It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
Another moment passing by  
(Up up up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight  
(Up up up all night)_

_[HARRY]__  
Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake_

I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you

Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

_[ZAYN]__  
Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh  
(Up up up all night)  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she'll wanna kiss me back  
(Up up up all night)_

_[HARRY]__  
Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake_

I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you

Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

_[HARRY]__  
Katy Perry's on replay  
(Up all night)  
She's on replay  
(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)  
Up all night, up all night  
(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you (do it all with you)

Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

_B-b-b-baby c'mon over  
I don't care if people find out (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)  
They say that we're no good together  
And it's never gonna work out (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)_

_[Liam:]__  
But baby you got me moving too fast  
'Cause I know you wanna be bad  
And girl when you're lookin' like that (dada - dadada)  
I can't hold back._

_[Chorus:]__  
'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic._

_[Zayn:]__  
So l-l-let them take the pictures  
Spread it all around the world now (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)  
I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)_

_[Liam:]__  
But baby you got me moving too fast  
'Cause I know you wanna be bad  
And girl when you're lookin' like that (dada - dadada)  
I can't hold back._

_[Chorus:]__  
'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic._

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Everything you do is magic.

They say that we're no good together  
And it's never gonna work out  
I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now.

_[Louis:]__  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic._

_[Chorus:]__  
'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic._

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
C'mon  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

"Thanks for coming all of you. The girl I'm guessing is named Cassie. Please come back stage you're really cute I mean really cute like Aphrodite cute." Naill said. Oh oh what did he say.


	4. One Direction-Demigods?

Chapter 4

**Naill POV**

"Thanks for coming all of you. The girl I'm guessing is named Cassie. Please come back stage you're really cute I mean really cute like Aphrodite cute." I said.

Back stage there was a monster I really wish these things would stop coming. "You're going down." I said to the monster. When I said that Cassie came back stage. Oh oh she is going to get hurt. "Watch out Cassie!" I yelled to her. Then the monster took a swing at her and she ducked wow. Then she pulled out a pen. Wait a pen how would she fight a monster with a pen. Just then the monster took a swing at me and I was on the ground bleeding. "NAILL!" Cassie screamed like she liked me a lot more then I liked her. Then she uncapped the pen and it turned into a sword. Took one swing and hit the monster's neck and it turned into gold dust. Then I'm pretty sure she grabbed a water bottle and poured the water on my wound and then it started to heal. "Oh my god you are just like me. Just a bit a different I'm the son of Aphrodite. Who is your mom or dad?" I asked the girl. "Granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon, and it is Oh My Gods!" the cute girl named Cassie said. "Cool now I've wanted to do this since I lade my eyes on you Cassie." I said.

**Cassie POV**

Naill leaned in and oh my gods he kissed me. "Wow" I said that is all I could think of wow. "Wow" Naill also said. That was awesome. "Naill I have one question for you?" I asked him. "What is it?" he asked me. "Why did you do this?" I asked him leaning into kiss him. "I did this because you are cute and like me so I'm not lying to you." He told me. Gods he is so cute. "You need to come to camp or your gonna get killed." I told him.

"Alright can my mates come with us?" he asked me. Wow he is clueless. "As long as there Half-Bloods or Demigods." I told him. "I don't know if they…" I interrupted by be Harry using the powers of Zeus, Louie using the powers of Hephaestus, Liam using the powers of Deimus, and Zayn using the powers of Hermes. "Yes your mates can come." I said. Saying mates is weird. Just then Naill grabbed my hand. "Let's go boys there is some where we need to go." He said to his mates.

"Hey guys we can go now." I said walking back to my family while Naill is holding my hand. "What do you think you are doing?" mom says to Naill. "Just holding hands. She saved my life you know." Naill says. Gods is he cute or is it just me. _**  
**_


End file.
